<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ready or Knot by ceilingpool</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291775">Ready or Knot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceilingpool/pseuds/ceilingpool'>ceilingpool</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Breeding Kink, Intersex Keith (Voltron), Knotting, Lactation, Light Bondage, Light Humiliation, M/M, Mix of AMAB and AFAB language, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Keith (Voltron), Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pregnancy Kink, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, also they are married and in love, but no babies!!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceilingpool/pseuds/ceilingpool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Shiro is no less perfect outside of Keith’s heats, still selfless, still kind and gentle…</p>
<p>Usually.</p>
<p>Because while Shiro is an angel when Keith depends on him most, and he would bring down the sun, moon, and a sky full of stars if Keith only asked...fuck but he can be so <i> mean. </i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>535</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ready or Knot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally posted as a twitter thread and has since seen some substantial editing and polishing, but if parts of it seem familiar, that’s why! This is entirely self-indulgent and I hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it.</p>
<p>Read the tags- this fic is exactly what it says on the tin.</p>
<p>Thank you to Neeks for beta reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shiro is perfect. Perfect alpha, perfect husband, perfect person, period, and one of Keith’s favorite hobbies is making him blush and preen by telling him so. Keith would go— </span>
  <em>
    <span>has gone—</span>
  </em>
  <span> to the ends of the universe for Shiro, and he’d do it again for the alpha who proudly wears Keith’s bondbite and marked Keith with his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>During Keith’s heats, Shiro outshines himself. Keith has never been doted on before the way Shiro dotes on him while in heat, attentive and attuned to his every need. Shiro takes immense pride in providing for his vulnerable omega, and doesn’t rest until he’s certain Keith has been fully satisfied and then some.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course Shiro is no less perfect outside of Keith’s heats, still selfless, still kind and gentle…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usually.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because while Shiro is an angel when Keith depends on him most, and he would bring down the sun, moon, and a sky full of stars if Keith only asked...fuck but he can be so </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith yelps, eyes flying open as a sharp tug on the chain that hangs from the clamps on his nipples forcefully jolts him from his thoughts. He didn’t even realize he’d closed them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before him, Shiro chuckles, fingering the chain like he’s considering doing it again, just because he can.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith waits, tense, his forearms tied securely together behind his back. It puts his chest on full display, and himself entirely at Shiro’s mercy. He feels himself grow wetter and shifts uncomfortably, knees sinking into the soft mattress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro hums and drops the chain, sensation sparking through Keith as it sways.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What am I going to do with you?” his alpha tuts, looking down at him. “I leave you alone for less than five minutes only to come back and find you’re already making such a mess?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Already,’ Shiro says, like he hasn’t been deliberately riling Keith up throughout the day with stolen kisses and filthy promises, like he didn’t take his sweet fucking time squeezing and pinching and teasing while he trussed Keith up. It’s true about the mess he’s making though— Keith can feel the slick running down his thighs and knows without looking that he’s begun dripping onto the sheets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry,” he tries. “I didn’t mean to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you didn’t, sweetheart.” Shiro sighs like he’s disappointed, but his hand is gentle where it brushes Keith’s bangs from his face. “This needy little pussy just can’t help itself, can it?” Keith cries out as two thick metal fingers plunge inside him without warning and curl against his front walls while his stiff little omega cocklet twitches and drools precome.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro doesn’t seem to expect an answer, or perhaps Keith’s loud moan is all the response he was looking for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as suddenly as they’d breached him, the fingers disappear, leaving Keith bereft, and twitching around nothing. Those dripping fingers push past his lips and Keith eagerly lets them in, sucking his slick off and moaning around the sharp tang of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, good boy. Get them nice and clean, now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The praise zings through Keith and he sets to work. It’s not a hardship, and knowing Shiro like he does, the quicker he can get the taste of himself off Shiro’s fingers and onto his own tongue...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes— it’s not long before the fingers are replaced with a hot mouth that bites at his lips and licks filthy into his mouth, chasing the taste of his slick. Keith whines and opens for it, allowing his mouth to be ravaged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith’s panting by the time Shiro pulls back, pussy aching and desperately empty. “Please,” he whimpers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro regards him calmly, and if Keith didn’t know better he’d think the alpha was unaffected. “Did you need something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, I- I want your cock. However you want, please, I just- I need you inside me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm.” Shiro pauses to consider, thumb brushing Keith’s swollen mouth. “No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro expertly derails Keith’s thought to protest, forcing a startled shout from the omega as he gives the chain another firm tug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will give you something, though. I got you a present, baby, would you like to see it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Based on the predatory flash in his alpha’s eyes, Keith isn’t certain he does, but he nods anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From the night table Shiro produces a small box and lifts the lid away for Keith to inspect. Inside lies a slender clear silicone tube with a ridged interior, and a thin loop at one end with a little bulb in the middle. The whole thing looks smooth and flexible, and doesn’t take much imagination to figure out where it’s supposed to go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro watches his reaction closely. “Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith’s nervous that it’ll be too intense— he’s already practically vibrating— but Shiro thinks he can handle it, and he trusts Shiro. He licks his lips and nods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Words, baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want it,” Keith rasps, and fuck, how does his voice already sound so wrecked?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good boy,” Shiro murmurs before giving him another sucking, biting kiss that ends too soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro spreads a generous amount of lube around the inside of the tube and begins to ease it down over Keith’s cock. “I know, I know,” Shiro soothes when Keith hisses in discomfort. “Almost done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro gives him a moment before gently sliding his balls through the loop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tube fits snugly around his small cock, covering most of the shaft and resting just beneath the ridge of the painfully sensitive head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Comfy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith nods. The pressure surrounding him feels nice, almost comforting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro’s smirk and a flash of black plastic is all the warning Keith has before the thing on his cock comes to life with deep, thrumming vibrations. He jerks hard and lets out a high chirping cry, legs immediately beginning to tremble, and right as he starts to lose balance and collapse forward, Shiro is there with his big, steadying hands on Keith’s shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro eases him onto his back, legs spread, watching in satisfaction as Keith’s cock twitches every few seconds. As the shock of the blinding new sensation wears off, Keith realizes there’s a second point of sensation sending those vibrations to his core— the thicker bulb on the loop around his balls that he hadn’t given a second thought to. It thrums there, snug behind his balls, and so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> close to the sensitive opening of his cunt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck…” Keith whimpers, a new wet spot forming quickly beneath him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good?” Shiro smirks. Like he has to ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I- I- oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>god,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Keith groans as Shiro thumbs the remote and the vibrations intensify.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come whenever you like,” Shiro tells him, then steps away, shedding his tented sweatpants and settling down nude into the nearby desk chair, legs spread and fingertips trailing over his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith licks his lips and his cunt clutches at nothing; he wants that cock inside him </span>
  <em>
    <span>so bad,</span>
  </em>
  <span> filling him up, stretching him to his limit and then stretching him more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vibrations are incredible, unlike anything he’s felt before, and if he could get </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> inside him there’s no doubt he would come in seconds. He closes his eyes and focuses on feeling each sensation: the firm, thrumming pressure around his cock, the constant pinch that tingles and throbs in his nipples, the maddening buzz behind his balls that if he could just get to brush against his entrance then maybe, </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span> he could come…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hips buck uselessly, arms tugging at their restraints.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith trills pitifully, calling for his alpha— a sound that, during a heat, would have Shiro at his side in an instant, crooning and soothing and eager to indulge him— but though it makes Shiro sit up straighter, eyes sharpening, he resists.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go on, baby,” he coos instead. “Let me see you come for your alpha.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith wants to, </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs</span>
  </em>
  <span> to come, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t,</span>
  </em>
  <span> not without something inside him and Shiro </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith watches Shiro watch him, idly stroking his cock, smiling while Keith struggles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith moans brokenly, a wretched, desperate sound, and Shiro laughs. “Aw, sweetheart, you’ve barely even tried,” he teases.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Keith </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> trying, wants to come so bad that it crackles beneath his skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tries to imagine it, what this would feel like if Shiro was splitting him open at the same time. Tries to imagine that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is,</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Keith is getting fucked right now. Shiro’s cock hits everything inside him, forcing Keith’s cunt to make space to accommodate his girth, walls fluttering and gripping at him as Keith tries to adjust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith pulls the sense-memory to the forefront, imagining he's feeling Shiro's plumping knot, the way he likes to push it past Keith’s rim over and over, with Keith's cunt sucking him in for as long as he can bear before it gets too thick and he has to stay locked deep inside him, how it’s just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> as everything swells for a breathless moment before Shiro holds him tight and unloads into his eager pulsing cunt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> comes on his knot. Sometimes twice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thought has heat curling in Keith’s belly, a teasing taste of the orgasm he craves but not enough to push him toward it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith trills again, longer and louder, pleading for his alpha. His eyes bore into Shiro’s, accusing, daring him to neglect the omega who needs him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His </span>
  </em>
  <span>omega.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a transparent tactic, but it works; Shiro’s instincts have him up and at Keith’s side before he’s had a chance to decide not to, the remote control tossed to the mattress and forgotten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro growls at him, showing off the beginnings of sharp-pointed canines, but his hands are gentle as his palms stroke over Keith’s thighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was dirty,” he scolds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith bites his lip with a coy little smile, his own pointed tooth catching on his full lower lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> I going to do with you?” Shiro wonders for the second time, looking Keith over. “Tied up and helpless, and you still think you get to call the shots?” A dark half-smile settles on his face, and it occurs to Keith that perhaps blatantly manipulating the alpha who quite literally holds Keith’s pleasure in his hands may not have been the brilliant idea it seemed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith gulps, Shiro’s eyes tracking the motion of his throat as his smile grows sharper. He bends down to Keith until their noses are nearly brushing, breath hot against Keith’s lips. “Didn’t think that out very far, did you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- </span>
  <em>
    <span>hah!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Keith gasps and jerks as sharp teeth scrape over the scent gland below his jaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s alright,” Shiro continues mildly, pulling away to watch him with his steady gaze. “Since you got me over here like you wanted, let’s have some fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his left hand, Shiro drags his fingers up and down either side of Keith’s soaked entrance in light, teasing strokes. It’s everything Keith can do not to buck and try to get one of those fingers to slip inside— he’d only make things worse for himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so wet, baby,” Shiro comments like there was ever any doubt, like he can’t see the ever-growing wet spot Keith’s helplessly making on the sheets or the shine of slick on his thighs. “You’re dripping so much for me, you sure you’re not about to start your heat?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his fingers still moving maddeningly lightly, he leans down so his lips just brush Keith’s ear, hot breath feathering over his gland. “No,” Shiro decides without his input, “I think you’re just that much of a desperate fucking knotslut.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith's toes curl and his knees draw up, cunt throbbing and leaking more slick onto the sheets. He grits his teeth against the piteous whine fighting to spill out between them and shakes his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No?" Shiro laughs. His gaze travels down Keith's body, and Keith watches in humiliation as the shiny purple head of his cock pulses and blurts a dribble of precome, adding to the sticky mess he's made on the toy still thrumming away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"M'not…" Keith says feebly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not sure who you think you're fooling, but it's not me. Perhaps you’re the one who needs convincing..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Metal fingers loop around the chain lying on Keith's chest. Instead of the single, harsh tug that Keith is expecting, Shiro gently lifts the chain straight up and holds it taut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith whimpers, oversensitized nipples sparking electricity straight to his cunt, an odd feeling of fullness growing in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith makes a wordless sound of confusion and surprise when, without warning, a finger dips inside him and is gone just as suddenly, then in a single inexorable slide pushes into his asshole. It stays deep, rubbing circles against his prostate with targeted precision.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck- </span>
  <em>
    <span>nngh—!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Gonna be a good omega and come for your alpha?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the same hand, Shiro strokes his thumb over Keith's dripping pussy, threatening to tease inside but never following through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hnn- can't," Keith hiccups, "I can't, please, I need you in me!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But I am inside you." Shiro increases the pressure on his prostate and works his finger in little circles at the same time he pulls a little harder on the chain. He hooks his thumb into the loop behind Keith’s balls, stretching it so that the vibrating bulb rests against his entrance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith’s chest </span>
  <em>
    <span>aches,</span>
  </em>
  <span> nipples tingling and throbbing under the abuse. He keens, writhing helplessly. Shiro ignores him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But you won't be happy until you're stuck on a fat knot will you? And you still wanna tell me you're not a needy little knotslut?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hah</span>
  </em>
  <span> fuck, please, I- I-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Say it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I- </span>
  <em>
    <span>anh</span>
  </em>
  <span> I- I'm a--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unexpectedly, the chain goes slack and the vibrations at his entrance retreat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Keith, oh fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shiro gasps. He stares down at Keith’s chest, where pearls of white have begun leaking from his nipples.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh- oh my god..." Keith whimpers. He knew this happened to some omegas— it’s a popular porn trope— but the reality that it’s happening to him is...</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Keith,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shiro breathes. He stares for another dumbstruck moment then shakes himself, easing the clamps from Keith's nipples with careful fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With their removal, the rolling droplets turn into steady trickles that roll down his sides to add to the mess on the sheets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh baby, you need it bad don't you?" Shiro whispers, nearly reverent. The finger he still has buried inside Keith starts up a gentle rhythm that keeps steady pressure on his prostate. "Wanted to show your alpha what a strong, fertile mate you are so I'll stop teasing and breed you up, huh?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro follows one of the trails of milk with his tongue, tracing it up Keith's chest to swirl around a swollen nipple. "It's a very compelling argument," he murmurs into his skin, and takes it into his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith cries out wordlessly when Shiro begins to suck, tied hands scrabbling uselessly against the overwhelming sensation, unlike anything he’s ever felt before. Shiro moans, happy alpha-growls rumbling from his chest as he drinks, his prosthetic rubbing over the flat of Keith’s empty belly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alpha,” Keith whines, trilling softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro pulls off, breathing heavily, eyes dark and canines fully dropped. He licks a stray droplet from the corner of his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, baby, I’ll take care of you,” he promises, voice gravelled out. He slips his finger free and wipes it carelessly on the bedding. “You want me to stretch you out for my cock or you want me to fuck you now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, fuck me </span>
  <em>
    <span>now.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Keith is a live-wire, need burning beneath his skin, Shiro’s hands firm on his hips the only thing keeping him from thrashing like a wild animal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro grins with a low, steady rumble in his chest as he spreads his omega’s legs with his own powerful thighs, and lines up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith’s eyes roll back as he’s split open, cunt clenching and spasming. Shiro’s cock feels like it goes on forever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s too perfect, and Keith has been on the brink for too long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Unh</span>
  </em>
  <span> fuck I’m gonna come-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His walls quiver as Shiro slides home and stills. He's so close to the tipping point, he just needs Shiro to </span>
  <em>
    <span>move</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith can’t wrap his head around the word. “Wh- what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t come. You already had your chance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro pulls back and snaps his hips forward with a powerful thrust. Keith keens, teeth digging cruelly into his bottom lip as his eyes screw shut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t, I can’t!” He wails after another thrust, teetering on the razor’s edge, cunt throbbing with every heartbeat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can.” Another thrust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you will.” Another.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith moans in despair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After another thrust, Shiro bends down to close his lips around Keith’s neglected nipple, milk spurting into his mouth the moment he begins to suck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s more than Keith can hold off against, the pleasure so intense that he screams as his orgasm crashes over him in wave after wave. He vaguely registers his alpha’s growl as his cunt clutches and ripples on the cock inside him, leaking slick and soaking their thighs while Keith’s cock pulses and spatters streaks of white all over his belly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Keith,” Shiro gasps, pulling up to bury his face in Keith’s throat, thrusts slowing to a heavy grind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith heaves for breath as Shiro lays sloppy kisses all over his face and neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shiro, I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were amazing,” Shiro cuts him off. “You did so good, baby, so gorgeous, my perfect mate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No buts. You took everything so beautifully, absolutely perfect.” Shiro captures his mouth and they kiss lazily, sharing breaths until Keith starts squirming, whimpering tiny, overwhelmed sounds into Shiro’s mouth. “Alright, sweetheart, let’s get this off you, yeah?” The vibrations around Keith’s cock cut off and Shiro gently removes the sleeve from him, tossing it and the remote off to the side to be dealt with later. Keith breathes a sigh of relief, allowing Shiro to brush his sweaty bangs out of his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith nuzzles into Shiro with a purr, butting his head against his shoulder. “I wanna touch you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were so good, baby, you can have anything you want.” Shiro pulls out with a wet sound and helps Keith sit up, untying him and rubbing circulation back into his arms and hands. Shiro insists on rubbing his shoulders even though Keith assures him that he doesn't have any pain or stiffness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another time Keith might have indulged him, but Keith isn’t done and his mate sure as hell isn’t so Keith turns and catches Shiro’s wrists, using a palm to the center of his chest to bear him back down to the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On his back for the first time tonight, Shiro blinks up at him, love and adoration beaming through his smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop looking at me like that,” Keith pouts while kissing his nose. “You’re too cute and I’m not done fucking you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro’s responding laughter turns into a strangled groan when Keith sinks down onto his cock and immediately sets a toe-curling pace. Keith’s been teased enough— he’s done being patient.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That same insistent pressure builds in Keith's tits and he reaches up to pinch them, moaning when warm milk rolls out over his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro makes a broken sound and Keith is swiftly on his back once again, hands dragged to Shiro's mouth where a wet tongue laves across his fingers in broad strokes. It doesn’t take long to abandon them in favor of the source, hunching over Keith to suck hungrily. Keith can do little more than lay there and moan for his alpha, fingers buried in his hair as he holds Shiro's head close, almost hugging it to his body, as his cunt contracts around Shiro's cock with each rush of milk that floods his alpha’s mouth. Any leverage Keith had is gone, Shiro's unforgiving hands on his hips haul him forcefully onto his cock over and over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith can't even warn him-- too many perfectly angled thrusts that drag against that perfect spot paired with a particularly hard suck and the scrape of teeth on his nipple send Keith wailing into another orgasm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro groans long and low, eyes wild when he pulls off to watch Keith's face as he fucks him through the aftershocks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck, Keith," Shiro grunts. “You keeping sucking me in, you trying to make me knot, baby?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t give Keith a moment to rest, the wet sound of their hips slapping filling the room as Shiro pounds into him like he already knows he’s not going to stop until he’s locked in tight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alpha, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Takashi please—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right little omega, tell me how bad you want it. You want me to fuck a litter into you right now? Get you fat with my pups so you can have one on each of your little tits while I put another one in you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” Keith cries, “I want it I want it, breed me—</span>
  <em>
    <span>hnng </span>
  </em>
  <span>fuck yes, just like that—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith feels it the moment the knot begins to catch, Shiro growling as he fucks it into him, forcing him wider with each thrust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With one final push, Keith takes Shiro’s cock fully inside him and clamps down hard, locking him in as the knot inflates the last little bit. Everything is tight and delicious, Shiro rolling his hips in what little space he has to work with, driving them both higher, higher—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Desperate, Keith’s fingers close around his cock and he’s coming with a sob, jerking himself through it as his cunt seizes, pulsing around the knot in sharp waves of pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Keith, that’s perfect,” Shiro rumbles. “Milk my knot, baby, just like that, oh fuckfuck</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck Keith!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro’s teeth sink into Keith’s neck as he spills into his omega, thick streams filling him with each pulse of his cock until Keith can barely breathe with how full he is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite his confidence that it won’t, Keith imagines it taking anyway, how his belly would swell with proof of his alpha's virility, proof with Shiro's pups inside him that he's the only omega in the world worthy of carrying them and keeping them safe. He imagines unsubtle looks from lesser alphas, the acrid scent of jealousy pouring from them in waves, that such a strong, desirable omega submitted to a worthier alpha's knot. Other omegas would watch him too, envious of Shiro's possessive hands on Keith's rounded belly, the scent of shameful arousal as they imagine how it got that way. Keith would be jealous of himself too; Shiro is big even for an alpha and that holds true for </span>
  <em>
    <span>every</span>
  </em>
  <span> part of him, and Keith is the only omega who gets to experience that firsthand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith's orgasm subsides like the waves of the tide, clenching on Shiro's knot at the thought of bearing his pups. It leaves him breathing heavily as Shiro groans and slumps, licking over the fresh bite and burying his face in Keith's neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They rest together, quiet, basking in the other's presence while their breath returns. Keith hums when Shiro begins kissing along his throat and down his chest, eyes closed, enjoying the attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well-fucked and happily knotted, Keith shudders as Shiro coaxes the last trickles of milk from him with little kitten licks, smirking up at Keith when he feels him tighten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn't stop, and Keith can feel his sensitive, overworked cock hardening again, Shiro's tongue sending tingles through his entire body. Even when Shiro has swallowed the last of what Keith has to give, he keeps licking and gently sucking, taking care not to overwhelm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rocks his hips in tiny circles and lightly strokes Keith's cock, thick fingers gliding easily against him with the combination of slick, lube, and come. Keith squirms, every sensation heightened as he's drawn gently yet inexorably toward another orgasm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He comes quietly with the low croon of a satisfied omega, head tipped back and mouth slack with pleasure as he adds to the mess on his belly and flutters around his alpha's knot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro grunts, dick twitching, and Keith swears he can </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> it as another pulse of come is wrung from his mate, filling him that much further, to keep locked in tight until Shiro can pull out, after which he'll probably haul Keith's hips to his face and lick it all out of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think," Keith sighs when he's caught his breath for the second time, "you were right."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh yeah?" Shiro hums, snuffling into Keith's neck and licking over the scarred bitemark that first bound them together. "About what?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think I might be a little bit of a knotslut."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro laughs, holding him tight. "The most perfect one in all the universe."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! If you liked it, let me know with a kudos or comment. Getting feedback means the world to me, and helps inspire me to write more! &lt;3</p>
<p>Find me on <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/ceiling_pool">twitter</a> for more horny Sheith!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>